Baffin Trial Festival
Every year for one week the Baffin Trial Festival begins for the nobles of Aomori. A coming of age festival where children at the age of 14 complete a trial and transition into adults. This comes at an important time in their life where they must begin to decide what path they will take, to be a Wielder, Crafter or something entirely different. Core Concepts The Baffin Trials incorporate three core concepts of separation, transition and incorporation. Separation A nobles life is one of family, the house and empire. From day 1 they are part of a greater whole and helped to become what is expected of them. As children they are given a helping hand, to become an adult you must prove you are able to do it yourself. Each trials involves some form of separation, where the child proves their independence and capability. Transition The child must use their skills to succeed in their trial. To be Reticulum is to be independent, strive for perfection and be reliable. By completing the trial the child has shown they have the skills and determination necessary to call themselves Reticulum. This facilitates the transition from child to adult. Incorporation A child separated from family, house and empire they must return. Having proven themselves to be worthy of the name Reticulum this must be recognised. History The Baffin Trials festival has been a large part of Reticulum culture since before the scream, a long tradition which has exploded and diversified throughout the ages. This trial is thought to have first began on The Baffin Islands on Aomori where children enter the Baffin Islands, separated from all they know, survive a week on the islands using their skills to survive and transitioning to an adult, finally they leave the islands and there is a celebration as they are incorporated back into the family. This practice spread throughout Aomori, so fast that there was not enough time or space for it to all occur on the Baffin Islands. This resulted in a spread in the practice on the plethora of islands on Aomori and then diversifying into different types trials adopted within each noble family which maintained the three core concepts. After the the Pius Astradhadi brought the High Church’s beliefs into the mainstream on Aomori many families began inviting a HC thinks is appropriate to the trial to welcome the newly crowned adult back into the church. Post-Scream in an attempt to hold on to the culture of House Reticulum the Asura and Daikannushi at the time officially declared the Baffin Trial Festival as an official holiday on Aomori, it’s name inspired by where it all started. 'Different Practices' Hunting Trials on the Baffin Islands Separation, the children are taken away from all they know on Aomori and taken to the Baffin Islands. They are given basic hunting supplies and must set up camp as they prepare for the rest of their journey. They must utilise all the skills they have been taught to survive the Aomori jungle. Transition, they must navigate the islands and survive what nature throws at them. In their preparation the child must make their own weapons for the hunt and use them to make a kill. These islands are no playground and it can be dangerous if the wrong move is made. Incorporation, once they make a successful kill or spend a week in the trial they must then travel back to their family where they are welcomed back into the family, house and empire as an adult. There are great celebrations with duel’s and feasts, doubly so if it was a successful hunt! Tea Ceremony ''Separation, ''with no help from family or friends the child must organise a tea ceremony for an important official. They are given the necessary resources but must select the location, the tea set, tea and more themselves. ''Transition, ''the transition occurs during the ceremony, as they expertly navigate complicated social customs, maintaining proper conversation and pouring the tea. ''Incorporation, ''the incorporation comes from the official who at the end of the ceremony accepts them back into the family, house and empire announcing them as worthy of the name Reticulum. Category:House Reticulum